deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Ackerman
Levi Ackerman is a character from the anime/manga series, Attack on Titan. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Levi Ackerman vs Captain America * Hibiki Kohaku vs Levi Ackerman * Levi Ackerman vs Lindow Amamiya (Abandoned) * Roy Mustang vs Levi (Completed) * Scyther vs Levi Ackerman (Abandoned) * Levi Ackerman vs Shouta Aizawa Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Levi was born in the Underground District under Wall Sina, where he was trained by his uncle to survive. Levi quickly picked up his skills, and became a criminal. Sometime later, he got his hands on some 3DM/ODM gear and soon was highly skilled with the gear despite having no training. Levi then taught his two partners Farlan and Isabel how to use them, too. Levi then was hired to kill Erwin Smith by infiltrating the Survey Corps. He was accepted due to his skill with the 3DM/ODM gear and was enrolled. He easily learned how to use his blades, and was assigned to the 27th Expedition. However, his friends were devoured when he left them behind. Since then, Levi has learned from his mistakes and grew to become the best of humanity's soldiers, but he still carries the scars of his fallen comrades with him. Death Battle Info: Name: Levi Ackerman Alias: '''Humanity's Strongest, Neat freak '''Occupation: Captain/Lance Corporal of Survey Corps/Scout Regiment Age: Most likely 30's-40's Height: Short (unknown) '''Weight: '''Unknown Weapons and Skills: * ODM/3DM Gear: ** Fires grappling hooks ** Gas increases airtime and speed ** Blades can be replaced with spares held in scabbards * Levi can perform spinning moves with his blades, and can form a wheel attack * Uses a unorthodox reverse-grip style with his blades * Levi is so far the most skilled soldier with gear and blades * Skilled tactician and leader Feats * Dispatched the Female Titan with Mikasa's help * Once killed an Abnormal by slicing so fast all over its body, that it had no time to regenerate or react to the attack * Briefly dispatched the Beast Titan * Can slice apart Titans' hands so quickly, their hands fall apart in unison * Dispatched the Rogue Titan in Berserk mode * Exceptional skill with ODM/3DM is self-taught * Can use 3DM/ODM indoors * Brought a knife to a sword fight and lived Faults and Weaknesses * A germaphobe * Gas is limited * ODM/3DM gear is less effective in open areas * Swords shatter on hard surfaces and break from overuse * Although very much capable of killing people, most of his arsenal is designed specifically to fight titans. Gallery Mexican levi.JPG Levi unamused.gif Levi is a meanie.jpg The truth of levi.JPG 22798_5885168774429.jpg|Types levicleaning.jpeg|BONJOUR 543.gif|BONJOUR 2.0 tumblr_mxm9wppAM31sg6b96o1_400.gif Levi_smiling.png|HOLY SHIT IS HE SMILING?!!! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders